Neither the Galaxias separated us
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Why Rafael is the only who can understand Bumblebee? What happened with the protoform that Ratched launched in the space? Now Rafael more inteligent than normaly. Something is happening and Ratchet is more connected with him.
1. Chapter 1

The idea to write this fanficion came after watching the episode 11 of season 3 and also read some comments. Conceive the idea was easy, but it wasn't easy to pass to the role, finally, now I'm slowly working on it, so it will be one of the most slow and time-consuming of my works. But I hope that this as well as many of my, even with my terrible grammar mistakes, come be a good fanficion, as everyone has liked.

Always imagined how many, the reason why Rafael is the only one who can understand what Bumblebee speaks, and lately he can read Cybertronian, although he revealed that Ratchet was teaching him off hours. But not only that. It looks like it has evolved very fast ail in together with their friends, as if it were one of them. And your link is very strong not only with Bumblebee, but with Ratchet as well. Then. Falls into the temptation of writing this fanfiction. Something that will bring something beyond what can be expected by many, but also a feeling for a long time left aside.

I hope you like it.

So every Altobots finished the mission and returned to base, they were happy to see their human friends there waiting for them. During the time when they were living in the Earth those humans gave him the family concept, such emotion that even Wheeljack was identifying himself and enjoying it. Maybe he has liked also the Miko, which has a true Daredevil spirit. Bumblebee as always goes to Rafael, Bulkhead displaying their battle scars to Miko take photo, Wheeljack telling the stories of the battle that so that he likes to count only to hold everyone's attention there, and Arcee preferring to stay in the more reserved with Jack.  
Ultramagnus never liked it, but Optmus said to have patience with him, because he never really felt the heat of a human touch that feels affection for him. Optmus believes that the day that this happen, the ice barrier will melt like butter on hot plate. But no one could deny what was going on with Rafael in recent months; his intelligence even though above average from the beginning, has become increasingly differentiated. The boy, who was once just a computer hacker, now seemed to be an intergalactic hacker. It was not only what Ratchet was teaching; he was learning alone to read Cybertronian encryption, medicine Cybertronian, and more. Honestly, it was turning a thumbnail of the Ratchet. Just a bit emotional.

In recent days Rafael got a little scared when he learned it was not only the language of Bumblebee that he could understand, but also of any other equipment live cybertronian. Including Soundwave. That would be. The sounds that humans do not understand he would be able to understand. Wasn't being easy for him to discover this about himself that until now believed that he was a NERD kid who would need glasses the rest of his life.

That afternoon, Rafael received a phone calls, Ratchet noted that the boy's countenance changed. But he not was very gloomy. All waited for it to finish and go back to know what it was, because it was under Security at the base, while your family was protected somewhere where the Decepticons would never find.  
"My mother called me to warn you that my brother won the liver transplant that was the queue, and now everything is out of harm's way."

"But you did not do the tests to see if it was compatible?"  
"Wouldn't do. I was adopted when small. "Rafael said that with great naturalness, surprising everyone present.  
"Emotional and loving Support would be welcome, but in this case, I don't want to put them in danger."  
The boy did not seem to bother with this. Indeed, Miko has been at his house numerous times and noticed that among the 10 children, he is the most pampered and covered with love and affection. It was just a bully messing with him; the elder who is Captain of the team would be there to defend it.

Of course a huge and noisy family, sometimes he had to shout to be heard in a meeting day, but remained always the good and caring Rafael. Was all this love that he learned to give for every his friends. Unfortunately one day, Ultramagnus wound touching in one hurt of Ratchet, it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was worried with this, but also was pleased to be able to help Ratchet.

"I believe that this all started after I was intoxicated by the black enerjon." Rafael once said to Miko. When she asked about the fact. So, beyond the able to understand, Bumblebee, other begun to emerge. It would be like if, when he was purified by Bumblebee's enerjon, Rafael absorbed a little of this enerjon, and his intelligence was potentiated. Maybe his D.N.A. was mixing with the Bumblebee's D.N.A.. Bumblebee was the donor .

Many hypotheses appeared on for the powerful Intelligence of Rafael. But no one was sure. But increasingly the boy has felt more comfortable with bots than with children, this was another detail to be considered.

Again Ratchet was thinking on the way of life that he had launched in space, par save from Megatron. In fact, deep down, he still had hopes of one day see this again with life. The lone doctor, was grumbling, and due their grumpiness, no femme wanted to join him, then he made one Protoform raw, where he had placed his D.N.A., as soon as possible, a second D.N.A., would be added, and he would have his sparkling. But before that Megatron if possession of him, Ratchet released it in space within a travel capsule, after that, he never had news.

At first he bothered with the presence of children at the base, but Rafael in a sense, conquered it, mostly, because he always helped him solve problems on Earth's technology. The connection was so strong that he admitted.

"I need him." When he almost died because of the attack with the black enerjon.

But after all that passed together, many things have changed. By harder that Ratchet appears, he could not deny something for small Raphael. When he withdrew in the junkyard and refused to go back, then he was behind the kid who was trying to reunite the group. It was like those parents, who after saying no for the son, then just giving in to their whims. It was not anything like that with each other, and not with their leader. He was always tough and dry with your answers.

It was when Ultramagnus decided to investigate what happened with the cocoon that Ratchet sent to the past. Even knowing that her chance was almost impossible to happen, he did not ruled out the possibility of at least trying to. He knew. He was touching in Ratchets's wound, and was hurting yet. But was one way to explain this question.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was angry, Ultramagnus would be his commander, but he has not the right to meddle in his personal life. Nobody, only him can understand how much hurts in his spark, and he know. He never will see his protoform again.

Ultramagnus would like to have one sample of Rafael's D.N.A., but now will be very strange, so he preferred to see the trajectory of the cocoon.

Knowing that he was on Earth, it was a good sign, but as it had a connection it was harder, and is absolutely sure. His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and Rafael grumbling. Everybody stopped and began to laugh.

"Ratchet! I needed that! "

Ratchet and Rafael looked at each other and started to laugh. It was really funny.

Really. Rafael was even picking up a few foibles of Ratchet, always talking about how to get this or the old: "hip hip hip." To make others stop. But lately, Rafael has been complaining of headaches, and even that Ratchet has done their exams, nothing was seen, but the kid was faster than normal to enter or solve computer problems. Your own laptop was too obsolete for it. But that morning, many things began to change. Miko glared at Rafael and took a leap backward when he noticed two blue tips in the center of the eyes of the young.

"Humans can change the colors of the eyes?" Thought Ratchet.

That's impossible, such change is impossible. The natural colors of the eyes are a genetic inheritance that will accompany the individual until the end of his life.

Ultramagnus managed to discover where the cocoon had fallen on Earth. Quietly he asked to the Agent Fowler to pick up the information as was the cocoon when the army found him. He told to the agent what it was. This was vital, if your suspicion was right, what humans call Miracle is about to happen.

Ultramagnus picked up a little sample of what had in the cocoon and hid with him, so he just would need opportunity, would compare with the D.N.A from Rafael. He knew that it was going too far in their rights as leader, but maybe this pain were the biggest reason of Ratchet to be so bitter.

Rafael is not the typical boy who loves to play ball as others his age, so would not be easy a scratch and a bandage for him to have a dirty cotton to him, and he was very careful and remembered to give the discharge after using the bathroom, so he would not have the opportunity to get a bit of waste. He would have to give a way to get the material of this boy.

That's when Optmus Prime and Ratchet remembered a mission that had in the Arctic, when they had to get rid of the scrapers. Rafael wanted to see snow. Then Ratchet found a place with snow and with a safe temperature to take the kids. It would be an opportunity. If Rafael getting the flu. A tissue that he sneezes would be enough.

Ultramagnus twisted for Rafael to stay cold. It would be easy. He would leave a disposable handkerchief somewhere sooner or later, and it was just he seize the moment. Then it would be to get a sample of D.N.A of the boy. The Ratchet's D.N.A. would be problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael was excited when running in ice ground. Bumblebee was beeping. He knows that one misstep and the kid would be sunk until the neck. For the first time he was acting like a boy of his age. Miko grew up with snow, but knew that Bulkhead does not, and perhaps not Wheeljack, then waited they are very distracted and one small-ball burst right in the middle of the face of Wheeljack.

"You will pay me. .."

For the first time the two Marauders were playing with her best friend of ball, since the snowball, the only thing that could make is disassemble and she would have to leave all covered in ice.

"Just remember to control the force in time to play Wheeljack." Ultra Magnus said.

Until he was beginning to like living with humans and leaving some demands aside. Optmus approached his friend and noted that he already looked too different, especially with the humans. It was at this time that he was taken by surprise by a question he does not imagine hearing from Ultra Magnus.

"How is to like a human? I see the others with your friends. They look so happy. I'm not going to lie. Sometimes feel envy of them. **"**Optmus didn't know the answer. He noted that the curiosity of his friend could only be answered with the living similar to that of your friends.

Was the unexpected visit of Soundwave that makes that all had to go back to the base. Ultra Magnus and two more Autobots were to try to ward off the Decepticon when one of the shots of Soundwave makes a female scream and not common to them come among the trees. Ultramagnus ran to see what it was and there were only human's feet only out of the snow, that is: the skis out. The rest was covered by the white mass. The female was muttering something, but did not seem to be good thing.

Carefully he began to mix in the snow to take the creature from within, so they felt that something grabbed his finger he gently pulled, and along came the girl in question.

"But can someone explain to me what's going on here? " She mumbled, but so looked up. .. "My Buddha!" Fell sitting, leading to hand on the arm and talking some more names that were not known by Ultra Magnus, but Optmus made a guy who was embarrassed in the face of the situation.

"It is better calm you're sore, we're not going to injured you. But we need to take care of you. "

This Optmus remembered the conversation he had with Ultra Magnus ...

"You're responsible for it my friend. Bring with you. "

"I ... but what I understand of human?"

"Talk to her, explains the situation. There is your opportunity to have a friend and understand what you were talking with me one hour ago. " Before Ultra Magnus asked the issue, found he alone with the girl who was trying to remain standing, but noted that his knee was also out of place.

"For all incarnations of Buddha! With so many days for skiing. Had to choose right now. "

Ultramagnus scratched behind the head and looked to the girl who was sitting in the snow before him. Optmus was a bit away so that he "can" see and give you support. In the radio sometimes sent what he should talk to her. Was more to a Sierenô de Bergeron *.

"My name is Ultra Magnus and is an Autobot. If you continue here, in the State that you are will die frozen. I give you my word that we will not hurt you. You need medical care. "

With no choice, she thought: in risk dying frozen or turns experiment in the hands of giant robots, she decided to trust the creature in her front.

"That's okay. My name is Christina, and by the way I am well broken. "

Ultra Magnus did cupped hands and took care to catch the girl and took her with him. She found it interesting when he placed it close to his chest, which he had heat, and this made her stop feeling cold. He walked up Optmus Prime calmly looking at him with an expression. "And now? Look what you made me! "

As soon as they returned to base, Ultra Magnus gave the girl in the care of Ratchet and Mrs. Derby that was very furious, because Rafael already showed signs of a good cold. To him his plan was working.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultra Magnus was already going for a corner when:

"Yp. Yp. Yp. "Ratchet was with Christina with dressings and with one better expression." "Optmus said that you are the guardian of it. I think better you spend time together and they met. It looks like her has a good experience in snow, despite today's incident."

Ratchet handed the young man at the hands of Ultra Magnus who didn't knew really what to do. He was not to make contacts with humans, much less at this level. What he knew was what he was already watching the others. But noted that Rafael, the youngest was who the most suffered from the lack of the family, and had a lot of support of Bumblebee. He thought until very beautiful to see how the bot. takes care with caress of that kid. Maybe it was this. Friend, brother, and sometimes pretend that needs to be taken care by them like a hungry kitten. He often saw Bulkhead to pass by a kitten with Miko. He saw the Cybertronian pride be forgotten even by Wheeljack.

He did what he already saw some of his Autobots doing. Offered the Palm of your hand for Christina and took her to a quieter place. He would like to know what has of fun in skis in the snow. He did not understand the reason that humans like to put his feet in pieces of wood and go sliding in the snow at the risk of breaking the neck. But it was the favorite sport of Christina, and more, she was an expert at survival in the snow, but when she was saved by Ultra Magnus, she would not save herself. She was very injured.

"This can also be used as escape in case of avalanche. Running in the snow is impossible. But if we control something with smooth surface, we can go faster, and the chance to save increases. Are you seen one normal human running and the avalanche's speed? "

Christina was right. If the Autobots learns this way of walk in the snow, would have an advantage over his enemies. At that time, the conversation was interrupted by the sneezing of Rafael; he made a roaring noise of nose blowing, and did not realize that to get rid of the tissue, this fell out of the basket and went stopped in another part of the Hall. Ultra Magnus did not think twice.

"Wait just a minute."

Later he was already backing with the role within a compartment in his left arm.

"Yuck! What will you do with this scarf with Rafael's phlegm? "

"We are trying to create a permanent vaccine against influenza to our allies. Since they have to be straight with us subject to temperatures of all kind. "

Ultra Magnus was surprised. So little time with humans and is learning to make up stories as they. He felt bad about that. Lied was not part of an Autobot. But he did not want anyone involved in what he intended to do by Ratchet. Then there was a bit of truth to that. Once Ratchet said it would be good that the children would be more resistant to continuous change of temperatures.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening all had already gone to sleep, each of the Autobots finds a corner to disconnect a little. Bulkhead was very funny played on the floor with Miko on his chest snoring. Ultra Magnus was wondering himself. How a girl so small could make so much noise?

"Professor of mathematics. The work from home is here. I did everything on my own. I swear. "

Ultramagnus turned to Christina on the couch. Now her friend was dreaming of some fact in the school attached to something. Humans speak sleeping ... He continued with his deadpan face, but inside it was full of question marks.

But his interest returned to what it had sought. Now with the D.N.A from Rafael, he would check whether the capsule was the same material. But the interesting thing would be like Rafael acquired human form? Why there was this merger?

In the middle of the night the kid woke up rested and placed the glasses. It was at that moment that he noticed something different.

"There is something wrong. This has be one of the bad jokes like Miko. "

But he recalled that even was doing time that Miko doesn't preach more pieces. And why he would be seeing well without glasses and with it everything would be bad? This was another phenomenon in addition to blue points in your eyes.

Ultra Magnus try to hide their records and began to disguise. The boy stared at curious.

"Need help?"

"Yes indeed." Ultra Magnus tried to pull conversation. "How I relate to a human? Especially with a female? "

Rafael wanted to laugh. In addition to not understand humans, Ultra Magnus did not understand anything about woman. He would have to have this conversation with Bulkhead. These yes understand girls who enjoy adrenaline. But he decided to give some tips. It costs nothing to advise the Autobot glowering, take for a ride, ask about things that she likes. Maybe arrange a ski for him and ask to learn to ski. Try to enter the world of her. Who knows in the snow, the skier can melt the old Ultra Magnus's ice heart.

Ultra Magnus liked the idea. Even if he was not smiling, was a good idea. Chat with Christina well away from this mess. Christina seemed to be more intelligent than other humans present there, even more than the agent Fowler. But Optmus once said that the acid test is when an Autobot is on the verge of losing his protégé. Bumblebee knows this pain. But while the others were not wake up, and Rafael was working on your computer, Ultra Magnus was occupied himself only to work their research. Already knowing that Rafael was even compatible with the Cocoon. He now would have to be sure of many things, like. As it was human?


	7. Chapter 7

**There is not much reference about Rafael's family during the series. We only know that he is the youngest of a large family and sometimes as he said to Ratchet once, **

**"I have to scream to hear me". **

**Even though beloved, the boy found in Bumblebee his best friend. I decided to give this special touch him not to have known the father. Another reason to him connected with Ratchet before your affinity. He already saw as a father.**

Ultra Magnus looks for the agent Fowler. He needed to talk in private with him. Knows who had direct contact with the cocoon. This would be the mystery. The D.N.A. human of Rafael depend on it. But overall, the past of the boy that now at puberty, was developing his cybertronian characteristics increasingly, , and help go through this in a healthy way, is very important. Now Rafael learned to speak their language. Talk in the cybertronian language. Learned in a week. His affinity with Ratchet was very strong, and soon Ultra Magnus would have to tell the truth.

Fowler has to considerate. The earthly family of Raphael, which he loved so much. Its numerous brothers and sisters. His mother that he had as a heroine. A widow warrior who created all the younger ones with their work.

Rafael will always love this earthly family.

That afternoon the young people decided to leave, being distracted a little. After all that went together. Ratchet was a little super shield, and resisted opening the land bridge to a city where there would be a mall. But Optmus convinced him that there would be risks. Young people were just going to have fun.

Even so Ratchet continued with a malaise at the heart of his spark.

It was not long; they received one call from Megatron. They were with the children. Ratchet felt himself go off-line. Megatron would do everything to have what he wants, and if he knows about Rafael, he will make more blackmail yet. He felt something exploded in his spark.

Ratchet now felt something personal. He wants to go save Rafael by himself. Ultra Magnus hold him by the arm.

"I need tell you something very important."

"I don't have time now."

"But is very important. More important than do you imagine."

Ratchet wasn't hear Ultra Magnus, Something in his spark was talk very more loud than Magnus's voice.

"Rafael is your sparkling!" Ultra Magnus said in one hit. "The cocoon was rescued. Rafael is one result of the Cocoon and D.N.A. human."

Ratchet was looking to Ultra Magnus in shock now. He was with tears.

"What do you done?"

"I was researching during this time. Now I know."

"My son."

"Son?"

"One affectionate way to call a sparkling here in the Earth." Says Christina.

Now nothing will stops Ratchet. He will try to save Rafael. He will give his life for his boy.

Ultra Magnus never understands this. But Optmus said that he need to lives one terrible moment, one felling that will lose his human to understand this.

Ratchet will not stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet was preparing himself to one invasion; one sound comes of the panel. He was furious when he goes to see who was. Megatron was there with one of the children in his hand, his son, his sparkling. The rescue. The synthetic enerjon's formula.

Now Ratchet was in one terrible moment. Betray his friends or let his son die.

That moment Ultra Magnus felt Christina near him. He saw that she had something very important to say.

"I better he give the formula to Megatron. Lose one son is one pain that never will end."

Ultra Magnus looked to her.

"You say this like who met this pain."

"And I met. This pain will live with you forever. Sleep with you; wake up with you day by day. Tearing out one piece of you, one piece by day. And every day you will thing "I should have done it. Or if I would do that would be different?"."

Ultramagnus saw that she was suffering, but he doesn't have courage to ask more, but he saw that she doesn't would like see Ratchet feel what she is feeling.

"Ratchet!" He said. "If you need. Take the synthetic enerjon to Megatron. The formula is incomplete."

Ratchet would like to have Optmus's opinion, but he was in one mission and will delay some days. He not has time to wait.

"Ok Megatron! I will give you the formula. Tell Me where I will find you."

Megatron laughed.

"Is not so simple. I discovered something interesting about the boy, and I know that the formula is incomplete. You have to stay here to finishes that."

Now Ratchet felt what the humans call of lost the ground. Was like if he not has where to stand. He felt like was falling in one vacuum . Now he understands why humans created some words to define creatures like him, and words that were not good to pronunciations in front of children and ladies.

Ratchet thinks in Rafael again. Now his son, his sparkling. Someone who he will can take in his hand and call "My little spark." Of course after to explain everything to him.

"Ok Megatron. Say where and when."


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet was there with the synthetic enerjon, when the ground bridge opened and Megatron comes.

"I see that you is fulfilling with your word." He said with one devil smile.

"Let the children go."

Megatron laughed.

"Not yet. You will complete the formula, after this you will see the children in freedom."

Ratchet felt one great hate coming in his spark. He would like to kill Megatron, but he knows that was the only way to have his sparkling again. One terrible thought come in his mind. The other children could die, but he has to have Rafael again.

"Egoist." He guilt himself. He was thinking only in himself. What would be of Bulkhead if Miko die? Mrs. Derby is one solitary widow, she would not endure lose one son. The correct would he try to fool Megatron, rescue the children and go back in safe.

Ratchet agreed in go with Megatron to the ship, since he was with the children near him, and Rafael assisting him.

"Is one fair imposition." Said Megatron.

Ratchet goes with Megatron to one laboratory when he saw Rafael with Miko and Jack in a cage. He would like to take Rafael, take him near his chest, and say everything was arrested in his spark, but he can't. Megatron couldn't know about his connection with Rafael. He would use this to force him to make more things to him.

When he saw Jack and Miko, they were dehydrated. Was one luck, he had carried water. He was worried because Miko was sick in this last days, and he wouldn't know her situation. To fail is not permitted.

Knockout comes to him. He was with his pride injured. To Knockout, work with Ratchet would be one humiliation. Megatron was saying in his face that he is one incompetent.

Ratchet doesn't like to work with Knockout too. He was like one character in one literature of human's book. "The doctor and the Monster.

He killed much bot, Mech, femme and sparkling to stealing parts, but unfortunately, nothing was proven, and he was considered one great doctor.

"I would like to see your daughter in one situation like your old patients." He thought. The Knockout's sparkling was the only hurt that he never can't to forget. Died in his hands. He tried to save her using all piece in his hands. Stolen or not, but she was in off line. After this, Knockout was crazy.

In first plane, Ratchet took care to see if the children were fine. He would have they in one place to when he create the confusion, he can take and flee. One explosion for confuse Knockout would one great idea, maybe put the finger in his hurt. Is one dirty play, but Knockout disturbed his sparkling, his father feeling was very angry. Just in the base, in one safe place he would tell to Rafael who he is in his life. Why everything is happening with him, and why they are so connected.


	10. Chapter 10

Knockout has one open hurt, and nobody can imagine how can give him pain.

Like much greats bots, he had his Sparkmatter and one sparkling. When the war started his Sparkmatter was dead in one attack, his only motive to life was his sparkling.

Ratchet remembers this day.

Knockout and him was overloaded because one explosion. Was coming hurtled and destroyed bots, femmes and sparklings all time, when Knockout gave one sore scream. Was not one physical sore, but one emotional sore. Coming in his spark.

Ratchet went to see and Knockout was fallen in the floor crying with one femme in his arms.

For one bot-doc this was the terrible moment. See his Sparkmatter or sparkling come dead.

He screamed, cursed, cursed and cried. He begged her to come back, so she wouldn't die. But it was in vain.

"What I will say to Sparkshine? How I will say that her mother will not back never more."

His memories were interrupted by Knockout.

"What do you doing. Come on!"

"Let the children go."

"No. You will complete the formula."

Ratchet starts to work looking around and waiting for one good moment to make one confusion and save the children.

"Show time!"

"Hi knockout. You are so competent. So intelligent, but was not competent to save your sparkling."

Miko was in the cage. She was the only waked and saw when Knockout screamed to Ratchet.

"You are one dirt. Never touch in her name."

"Dirty? Me? But I was not there when she gone in off line."

Tear of enerjon jumped in his face.

"You never felt this pain. You don't know what this is."

"You killed sparklings, sparkmeter, and very bot innocent, and stolen pieces and you was not competent so save her."

That moment Knockout had one reaction that Ratchet was not waiting.

"You never will be able to take out one piece of your spark to save other life."

Knockout opened his chest showing his spark-box. There was one half of spark. " I gave my spark to save her. I will live minus time that one common bot because this. But…. I tried!"

Take out one piece of one spark is one normal procedure, but is necessary be in estase to make this. The pain is terrible. Knockout made this in himself.

Ratchet saw very dear friends go in off line. But Knockout saw his Sparkmatter and his sparkling going in off line in his hands.

Knockout was not one bad doctor. He was crazy because the pain.

"Shut up your dirt Autobot and makes your job." Knockout said going out.

Ratchet starts to work after see that he made one great shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Nobody saw that Miko fled of the cage. The courageous girl jumped to the desk and walked to Ratchet.

"Miko! What do you doing here? You have to rest."

"Don't worry. I am ok now. Rafael is intelligent, but not stronger. He will needs help to move something here or there."

Miko was right; Jack and she will can help Rafael.

"I am feeling bad after tell terrible things for Knockout. I never imagined that he would made that."

Ratchet doesn't forget the image. Half of one spark in his chest.

Miko starts to walk by the laboratory when saw Knockout crying in one corner, she can understand his pain. She lost her father three years before go to U.S.A.. When the mech felt her, he tried to make the style of Brutus, but he can't. The tears were in his face yet.

Miko just sited in his side and told about the terrible moments when she lost her father.

"Maybe because this I held me so much in Bulkhead. He remembers me my father. Big, abashed, sometime he would break something there in home."

"What happened with your father?"

"He died in one car crash. I felt like I lost one part of me. Three years later, my mother married again."

Knockout was interested in Miko's history.

"I doesn't saw problem in he to marry again, but I didn't like because her new husband was trying to take my father's place."

"Maybe he was trying to make that you like him."

"I like him. He is very fun and very good with my mother. But he has to understand that he never will be my father. So he discovered that one of my dreams was to study here in U.S.A., and he gave me these opportunities; and here I am."

Knockout looked to her.

"What do you do when the miss hurts. Hurts so much that you thinks that you will can't supports.?"

"I close my eyes and try to remember me all goods moments that we had together."

She was with the reason.

His sparkling and he had goods moments before the tragedy. When he they was one family, they had goods moments.

Was not him. Was de war how killed his family. Was Megatron with his ambitions.

"Miko come with me."

"What do you will do?"

"I have half spark. But I can use her in correct model."

Knockout arrived in his laboratory…

"Ratchet! Take the children. We will go out here."


	12. Chapter 12

In one DNA exam Knockout saw something in common between Ratchet and Rafael. He met the pain of lost one sparkling; he would not like see anybody living this too. If Rafael is Ratchet's son he would say to he never leave him alone. He is the most rich in the universe.

If he would have one more moment with his daughter, he would embrace her, would say history and never would tell that he is very busy to her.

When Megatron saw that Knockout was helping Ratchet and children to flee, he stayed furious; he putted Knockout's head for prize.

Knockout has one dispositive that active one Ground Bridge and this facilitated. Ratchet goes with the children in his arms like was the major riches of the universe, and was. Rafael was one to him.

"Come with us Knockout. You know that now you can't stay here. Megatron will put you in off in the moment him catches you."

"Thanks Ratchet. But Optmus will never admit me in your equip..."

"Knockout. We will talk with him and say everything what you make to save us. I have certain that he will admit you."

Knockout saw Miko's eyes between Ratchet's fingers. She is the most courageous of the humans. He smiled when remembered one day she said to him "Take in your ass". She was alone and Bulkhead was not there to defense her. If he would has to hear one human, he would hear Miko.

They started to walk to one safe place where Ratchet asks for one Ground Bridge when they saw Megatron coming to Starscream with Vehicons in their directions.

Was this. Knockout would not make that again, if would was his end, he would die given pride to his daughter; he pushed Ratchet and the children to the bridges and came back to fight. He knew that Ratchet would have one good time to flee with the children, but was one surprise when he saw Bulkhead and Arcee coming to help him.

Megatron not understand why Knockout, who was most interesting in Rafael, now was in the Autobots's side and helping to Ratchet to flee with Rafael. But this was not one problem. Now. Optmus will have two doctors and he none.

Knockout comes with some injuries like Ratchet. Rafael and the other children were tired and needing of water and food. With half of spark, for Knockout the recovery is more difficult than one common bot. But for a first time in ages, Knockout could to cry.

Megatron never permitted him to cry for his Sparkmatter, sparkling and the only person who made his pains be one little supportable there. Breakdown.

He could sit in one corner and cry for his old life when he was in the true happy.

Now he feels in one happy recharge, and dreams with his daughter. One little cone of him. Where he can embraces her.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**RATCHET SAYS THE TRUE TO RAFAEL.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ultra Magnus was with Christina in one corner of the base. She was in his shoulder. Was until funny see the big tough Ultra Magnus all melted by one human. Was not totally one smile, but his lips was starting to making one risk, one start of smile. The ice woman melted the ice heart of Ultra Magnus. Ironic. No?

Ratchet would like to talk with Rafael, but was difficult. Bumblebee don't want leave him one minute.

"Bumblebee. Please. Is very important. You don't have idea."

Bumblebee make one noise like was with tongue to out.

"Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Making Rafael to laugh.

"Ok. I can tell later."

Knockout comes and looked to Ratchet.

"Where I can help you?"

Ratchet looked to the red mech.

"Saying everything what do you know about Megatron's strategy."

Knockout smiled.

"What do you want know?"

Optmus comes and saw direct in his eyes.

"What do you know about the synthetic enerjon?"

"What I took of Ratchet that time when he tried to invade our cave. Megatron captured the children and him. To force him to finishes the formula."

"What not enters in my head is why you resolved to help us."

Knockout knew that would not easy to prove this. But he took this decision in name of his daughter.

"Don't worry Old friend. I know that he has one good motive to make this." Ratchet defended him.

Ratchet knew the true motive, this was the enough.

When Ratchet saw Rafael alone he saw that now is the moment. Said to Ultra Magnus doesn't permit nobody go where they will stay.

"Rafael. I need talk with you so much. Is very important, and will resolve all questions, and why you can understand Bumblebee and developing Cybertronian skills."

"I know Ratchet… He said with his eyes fixed in Ratchet eyes. I read one day in the computer. I can read Cybertronian. Are you forgetting? "

"So. You know about your history? Your past?"

"Yes."

"But is not so simple. You…."

"I am your son. Not?"

Ratchet felt something squeezing his throat. Was that what the humans call "knot in throat?"

Rafael's father died in one car crash when he was one child, he just looks to Ratchet.

"Can I call you Father?"

Everything finished that moment. Don't was important who touched in the cocoon to give the D.N.A., Ratchet catches Rafael in his hand and put near his spark. His son was there. With him. Now he understands why he had one connection in special with him.

Ultra Magnus saw everything with Christina in his shoulder.

"Tomorrow you will teach me to ski."

"Ok."

For one first time he smiled.

Knockout saw everything of far away.

"Mission completed my dear. I can go in peace."

Knockout knew that with half spark, his life was condemned, and when he fled, he doesn't had time to take the instruments that he used to make he support to lives with half spark. To go off line will be one moment.

That night nobody sleeps. Ratchet, Rafael and everybody was talking about the pest and about the Ratchet's history. Rafael wanted to know everything about his past, and he knew that other mutation will happen, and maybe he will transform ne mech.

In the next day nobody saw Knockout.

Was stranger.

When they found him, he was with one expression of peace, one peace smile. He was looking to sky view. Knockout gone happy. Maybe his sparkmeter and sparkling came to take him. Was visible his happiness.

In his hand was one thing like photo. Where were visible him, one femme black with and one sparkling. One little clone of Knockout with green eyes.

Was marked.

"Do it for hers."

Thanks for your attention.


End file.
